Hockey and WWE collide not good title
by falcon360189
Summary: After getting injured will Taylor Legace find frienship, or more with a certain WWE superstar?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one WWE related or NHL related (I might know em but I do not own em)

Taylor, a 19 year old started lacing up her skates before getting hit from behind.

"Hey, who died and made you king?" Her brother asked trying to get his old stick back.

"Please Manny, you no longer play center and I broke my stick the other day and I need a new stick I already have to use these old skates" she said pointing to her skates

Taylor and Manny Legace both came from hard off family who worked to get where they were now. Taylor a college hockey student-playing center, and her brother-playing goalie.

"Dude, your lucky you're my sister or I might have taken that stick and you would have been stuck on the bench" he said getting up.

"Where you going?" she asked

"Well I really don't need to get my ass kicked by your coach for being in the woman's locker room" he replied

"Come on we can put some make up on and someone in here will have a dress, we could pass you off as a girl. You know as well as I do that we need a goalie" She said holding up some mascara

"Touch me with that and I swear to god it will be the last thing you ever do" he threatened

She got up "Come on it will be fun

He started running "in your dreams" he screamed back

"Baby" she yelled back at him

Just then the coach walked in "alright ladies tonight's the semi-final win or lose I m proud of you guys, we don't have to win tonight to prove anything just go out there and have some fun"

With that they left for the ice

**3rd period**

They were losing by one and there was 3 minutes left Taylor had the puck, she was moving past the defense and her skate broke sending her flying into the boards. She wasn't moving. As the medics came on to the ice Manny jumped over the barrier and slid on the ice over to her.

"Taylor wake up sis, I know you can come on" he pleaded with her she was out cold

Three medics grabbed him and held him back as they put her on a stretcher and took her to the hospital.

At the hospital 

Taylor woke up and couldn't remember anything she tried to sit up and screamed "Ouch"

"You might wanna take it easy you got beat up worse than I did" came the voice of a stranger from the next bed

"Where am I?" she asked "and who are you"

"Your in the hospital and I m Matt Hardy" he said getting out of his bed and extending his hand.

"I m Taylor, and why am I in the hospital?"

"From what I gathered your skate broke during the game and you hit your head pretty hard into the boards and blacked out" he replied

She tried getting up but couldn't "what s wrong?" he asked

"I have to go to the bathroom" she replied

"Umm I could help you or you could wait for the nurse," he said

"If you could just help me get in there I could handle it from there" she said

He picked her up bridal style "no problem"

She finished into the bathroom and he helped her into the bed "So how did you end up in here?"

"I'm a WWE wrestler and just got a bit banged up" he replied

"That's cool, I used to watch that when I was a kid but I no longer have time for that" she said

"Ya, I know how that feels I no longer have time to basically go home sometimes" he said "but at least my bro has the same passion I do"

"Ya I know what you mean so does my brother except he is a goalie" she replied

"I met your brother he was here till the doctors kicked him out and told him to go get some rest," he said laughing "sounds like what my brother would do if I was in this kind of trouble"

"Ha, actually I m surprised that he left he normally would of just ignored them" she said smiling

"Mine would of just hit them, then locked the door so he couldn't get taken out" he said laughing

"Have they said when I can go home yet by any chance?" she asked

"I don't know I overheard them saying you would have to be with someone, cause you damaged something in your head and it was busted open but, I m not sure of all the details" he replied

"Shit" she wisped

"What s wrong?" he asked

"Manny cant take off school for me, and my parents are dead" she replied

He thought for a little bit " hey I have to be off from my job for a little so how bout you come stay with me?"

"Umm, you sure? I mean we barely know each other," she asked

"Ya, we can get to know each other and its not like I don't need the company, and I have enough room" he said

"Ok, I guess that will be ok" she said smiling

"Sweet" he replied


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I again own nothing sorry for not writing but I have been side tracked. Review and I shall thank you.

It had been three days since Taylor had came to live with Matt. She walked out of the shower "Holy shit" she screamed

Jeff Hardy stood their jaw dropped as Taylor stood there in just a towel.

"Dude, bro will you get out there" Matt said grabbing his brother by the hair

"Ouch, what the fuck bro" Jeff said grabbing his head

"Bud, you just walked in on a woman naked and stood there, you scared the shit outta her" he said

"Please tell me your not hitting that" Jeff asked

"O, yes and while I' m at it I would like to ruin my relationship with Amy. Dude what do you think she hurt her head playing hockey and we met at the hospital" Matt explained

"Well if your not then, can I?" Jeff asked

"Dude, I' m her friend not her keeper and first you gotta go through her brother and dude he is huge"

"I don't care man, you know I don't there' s a hott woman in there who needs some loving from Jeffro"


End file.
